The One That Got Away
by miranmary
Summary: Sho realized too late that his feelings for Kyoto were love. He now has a chance to work with her, and to prove her how much he changed. But what happens when it is too late? What happens when he sees she has a new person living in her heart. Ren/Kyoko
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this fan fiction. It is my first, so please help me out telling me how to improve. I love Skip Beat! and I love seeing Kyoko and Ren together. But something about Sho attracts me. As someone who had her heart broken and set out to hate him, I wanted to see Sho suffering from love too. I know I am mean, but he deserved a little heart break right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! If I did I would have made Ren and Kyoko a couple a long time ago….

"Please, don't leave" he grabbed her arm. He did many stupid things in the past, the biggest one of them not giving the girl in front of him the undivided respect she deserved. She was surprised by his gesture. This was the Sho she knew and hated. He didn't care about her.

"Why Sho? Why are you doing this? This is not you. You don't care." She was confused. This was the man that turned her life upside down. He was the reason she had so much hatred in her heart. But she learned to look past that. Yes, she hated him so much that it drove her to insanity. But it was because of him that she was where she was now. She had a prospect in life; she knew who she was now. She wasn't that girl whose life was only Sho, now she was an actress, a successful one. She had an amazing man by her side, she found love again.

"I'm sorry for what I did do you."

"I forgive you Sho." She smiled to him. It pained him. She didn't love him anymore.

"It took me all this time to realize Kyoko." He paused. He was about to say it. He needed to say it. "I love you." He whispered. He was upset at how low that came out. He wasn't that boy that was embarrassed by his feelings to her. "I love you." He said louder.

"You don't Sho." She lowered her head. These words, she longed to hear so much, but now they didn't taste sweet.

"Don't tell what I feel Kyoko." He walked toward her, placed his hand in her chin and raised it until their eyes met. "I'm not that immature boy who dragged you to Tokyo to be my replacement mom. Somewhere in the process of seeing you grow, I realized that those feeling that I always had toward you were more. I was embarrassed to admit that I loved you Kyoko, but not anymore. So here I am, wearing my heart in my sleeve and offering it to you. " She started laughing. He was taken aback by her reaction. She truly wasn't that sweet girl who tried to please her mom and him. She was above them.

"Listen to you Sho. It took you all these years to see the independent women I am to admit you love me. It took you to see my name in the magazines to love me. It took you to see rumors of me and Ren together to say all of this." She turned and walked to the door. She opened it, stopped and look back to him. "I changed Sho. But you" she looked at him with pity. "You are still that boy."


	2. Chapter 2

I loved writing the scene in which Ren and Kyoko were playing Sakura and Hiroshi. I hope you guys like it too. I put that scene in italic so we can differentiate easier.

Things I own: A car that just broke down again… -_-

Things I don't own: Skip Beat! I wish I was that awesome

"Did you wait long for me?" Ren asked her. She jumped surprised. She was so engrossed in her conversation with Sho that she didn't acknowledged her surroundings.

"Not at all." She smiled back at him. Her sempai smiled back. It has been two years since she first met him. He became a teacher to her, and soon she realized that she had talent. Ren made sure to bring that out of her in every job she took, and was amazed at her. She wasn't that sixteen year old girl after revenge, she was a women full of talent and passion for her job. "Shall we go?" Ren smiled in reply. Although they had worked previously together in _Dark Moon_, this was going to be their first job as a couple on screen. The president and Ren's manager were so thrilled to finally see some of that chemistry finally out in the clear, that they promised to be on the most of the filming. But not today. Ren and Kyoko were to do a reading with the rest of the crew and understand their characters better.

"I have bad news for you Kyoko." He interrupted her gaze of thoughts. She turned to face him.

"What's wrong Ren?" She asked worriedly.

"Sho is in charge of the song for our characters, so he will be working with us for the first month. He said he wanted to get the feel of the characters so he could create a perfect song." Removing his attention from the road, he started at her for a few seconds. He was afraid of seeing what reaction this would cause on her. After all, he understood very well why she hated him so much. He remembers clearly, when they were pretending to be brother and sister, and Ren had fallen too deep into Cain Reed persona. She hugged him tightly, and got out of her character, and cared about him not as a sister, but as a friend. She told him about her relationship with her mother, Sho, and how she did everything for him. Hearing him saying those awful things about her to his manager, her wanting to change her life and how Ren was the rock to his world. He was so touched by her honesty that he, too, shared to her his life story. First by admitting he was Corn, explaining to her about Kuon and his dark past. From that day on, Ren and Kyoko became closer. She knew she liked him, he knew he liked her, but words were still unspoken.

"It's okay Ren." She smiled at him. "I don't wanna waste my life hating him. I wanna live too." She turned to face the window again. The words Sho told her that evening still ringing in her head. So stupid, she thought, he doesn't have an effect in my life anymore. But why are those words still in my head.

_The rain intensified. Sakura stood in the rain, hoping it would wash away her fears, her pain, but most of all her tears. _

"Amazing isn't it. She goes into character so easily.I can truly see her pain, her desperation of not having Hiroshi around. " Sho hear the director mentioning to somebody. At least ten people sat side by side, away from the made up rain, securely watching the scene thru the television attached thru the camera.

_She walked to the bus stop, avoiding the seats. Memories of her and Hiroshi together, in that same bus stop, in what seemed a life time away. A life where happiness lived in her heart. She feels someone near her, and is surprised when the rain stops hitting her. She turns slowly to understand what happened. Their eyes meet. _

"I wish she would look at me like that" Sho thought. It was amazing how his hatred to Ren increase tenfold. That was his woman. How dared Ren look at her like that?

_Hiroshi 's free hand grabs her arm. Their eyes not once evade from each other's gaze. Sakura didn't feel cold anymore. Hiroshi pushes her to him. He drops the umbrella and holds her in a hug that sucked any sadness away. To Sakura, in that moment, it didn't matter that her father was minutes away from dying, and Hiroshi 's family just announced his engagement to another woman. All that matter was that they were together. She moved her face from his chest, only to find solace in his hands. He placed his hands in her cheek and is moved when she closed her eyes. Together they moved closer, until their lips met in the sweetest encounter. It was a kiss full of love, full of passion, but most of all, full of goodbyes. Hiroshi broke the kiss, staring at her eyes for a few more seconds. He wanted to engrave that moment in his memory. The way her hair, drenched from the rain, fell on her face. The way her eyes were full of pain. The softness of her lips. Her smell. Anything to make the rest of his life bearable. Once he was satisfied with the mental picture, the picked his umbrella and walked away. Never in his life, did walking hurt so much._

"Cut! And that is a wrap for today." The rain stopped, and managers ran to their stars with towels to dry them. This was the last scene of the day, everybody was tired, and grumpy, but applauses were heard all around them. Ren and Kyoko bowed in thanks. They were happy with the scene just concluded, knowing that both expressed all of their feelings so well. They walked to the director, and were showered with compliments. "Amazing! There were no dialogues, but I felt every single emotion. Love, anguish, desperation, longing but most of all pain. You two are simply amazing!" he turned to face Sho "Now imagine how perfect that scene will be with your song. I think this song is perfect for you to draw inspiration. I will give you a copy, so you can watch it many times you need." Sho smiled in return and thanked the director. He bowed to everyone and thanked them. He started walking away.

"Great. That is all I needed, to see this scene over and over again…" He walked angrily to where his car was, but stopped when he heard his name. He turned to face the voice of his manager and was surprised to the scene he clearly saw. Ren took his hand and placed it on top of Kyoko. She smiled brightly and accepted. Together, holding hands, they walked to their tends so they could dry up and go home. The only noise heard in that busy city center wasn't the cars in the busy center of Tokyo nor the workers destroying the set. All anyone heard was Sho's heart breaking apart, and a silent tear that traveled from his eyes, to his lips until falling to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much ruby890 for the review! You are the best!

Once again I don't own anything, just the plot.

"Shit!" Sho crumbled another piece of paper. The floor was disappearing on an ocean of failed attempts to write a love song. He looked around the apartment, and couldn't believe the failure he was. He took this job to show Kyoko that he was changed and insist on their love. But instead he saw how he wasn't even a part of her life. He didn't cross her mind at all. He stood up from the table in the corner of his office and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the last beer. He sat in the couch and pressed play again. This time he didn't acknowledged Ren in the scene. He closed his eyes and imagined him and Kyoko, sharing that kiss. He opened his eyes and saw her in every corner of the apartment they used to share. How a smile would appear when he walked in, replacing her tired expression after working her three jobs and coming come to an empty house. How happy she looked when she was cooking his favorite meal. He was the number two male in all Japan, and he felt so lonely. He grabbed his beer and slowly walked to his office. He sat at the same chair that has been his companion for the last three days, grabbed a pencil, and started writing. His feelings all were transposed to that paper. He finished writing and read over. He added the last touch: the mark of a tear.

"Sho, this is amazing!" The producer smiled to the singer. "So much raw emotion. So much pain. So much love. I am amazed. You truly are a talented man." Sho bowed thanking the producer. He walked out of the office and walked aimlessly thru the corridors. He wanted to find her, but knew that odds weren't on his favors. What were the chances that she would be in the building today? But that didn't impede his heart to look for her in every corner. In every voice he heard hers. He was going insane with love.

"Sho. What are you doing here today?" his heart skipped a beat. Happiness overflowed every inch of his being. He raised his eyes from the floor until it met the only place he felt at home. Her eyes.

"I just dropped the song I made for your drama." He smiled. She looked beautiful. Her hair was as long as when they moved to Tokyo. But she wasn't that plain girl anymore. Her eyes were strongly marked with eye liner, popping the warmness only her eyes gave off. Her beautiful lips were shiny, accentuating how soft and sweet they must be. She was wearing a white strapless dress, something he never imagined she would ever own. She was breathtaking.

"I can't wait to hear it." She smiled warmly.

"I must admit that you were my muse Kyoko. I know you hate me, and you don't wanna see me face ever again. But here." He extended to her his hand holding a CD. "Hear it, and know that every single word I said, is for you. Every feeling I transmitted is for you. You and only you." She picked up the CD and before anything could be said he walked away.

"You seem a little distant. Is everything okay?" Ren embraced her from behind. They both sat together in his trailer, enjoying their lunch break with a bento filled with delicious food only she could make.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. Ever since she heard the song, Kyoko had been distance as she was confused. "It's just that…" She stopped herself. She didn't want to bring Sho into her relationship with Ren. They had managed to date secretly for six months, until they accepted to finally work together. Once rumors started spreading, Ren decided that there was nothing to be ashamed of, and admitted on live television that his heart belonged to her and only her. She reciprocated every feeling. So why was she feeling this way.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" His irresistible smile warmed her heart.

"It's Sho." She finally admitted. "He told me he loved me. It affected me, but not because I like him." She stopped starring at the bento and look at Ren. She wanted to show him how honest she was being. She smiled when their eyes meet. "I feel bad for him. I loved him for so long, and never got anything back. I know how that hurts. Although I hated him for a long time, I grew away from that. I hated him, because I still had feelings for him. But now I grew indifferent to him."

"That is very grown up from you Kyoko." Ren said after a few seconds of silence. The thought of losing her was like a knife to his heart. She was everything to him. Only she could save him from his past, only she could inspire him, she was everything he needed and everything he didn't have. He wasn't going to lose that now. "but I must be honest with you Kyoko. I am jealous!" She laughed at his reply. She got up from her spot in the couch and walked to him. She sat at his lap and gently kissed his lips.

"He had his chance, but he lost it." He couldn't help it but to smile too.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank both onliafaze for the tip on a little (BIG) typo and ruby890 for reading my story. This is it. The last part of it… I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

For the last time I do not own Skip Beat!

"Now this is the scene where Sakura dreams that Hiroshi is around her while she is pregnant. After that we are going to do the scenes of her pregnancy without him. Is that okay everybody?" Sho hated himself for picking today of all days to visit the set. After seeing the interview on TV of Ren admitting they were a couple, Sho thought he could impose his presence more often to make her change her mind. He hasn't seen in her since he handed her the CD. It has been almost a month. It wasn't because he wanted. If he could he would be with her every second of the day, but he had to work too.

_Sakura was washing the dishes. She just finished making lunch for them, and waiting until Hiroshi finished his shower. She was so concentrated in her task that didn't hear when he entered the room. Hiroshi walks silently until her hugs her from behind. She smiles and turns around. Sakura was seven months pregnant, and her belly was beautiful in the clothes she picked at morning. Hiroshi kissed her gently in the lips, and kneels down to kiss her belly._

"Cut! Perfect. Now let's take advantage that you already have the belly and Ren is here and lets film the scene where he founds out before the other scenes." Ren stands up again and hugs Kyoko.

"You look beautiful." He kisses her gently. "This is giving me ideas." He smiles.

Sho listening everything due to the microphones, stands up and walks out of the set.

"The hottest couple in Japan, Tsuruga and Mogami, are here with us today. After filming their first drama as a couple, they surprised everyone when appearing with wedding bands in the release party. Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Tsuruga. " Applause echoes from the audience. Sho knew he should turn off the TV, but something keeps him. He needed to hear that she was happy. That Ren gave her everything he didn't.

"So, Kyoko, tells us, how did he propose?" The audience started laughing.

"We were dating for a year already, and the filming for the drama was almost ending. In one of the last scenes was when Ren's character is forced to propose to Kotonami-san character. After the director yelled cut, he stood up and walked to me in the set, and dropped to his knee and proposed to me. " all the girls in the audience awed.

"Tsuruga-san, who knew you were so romantic."

"We married one month later. The president of our company planed the whole wedding since the day we told him he were dating." Ren smiled while he replied. Their wedding was more than perfect. The happiest moment of his life was seeing her walking to him. The president nicely took the place of her deceased father in giving her away. He grabbed Kyoko's hand. He was the happiest man in the world right now.

"How are you adjusting to married life?" Kyoko blushed.

"It is the best thing in the world." Ren replied. "When you wake up next to the person you love every day, your life has a meaning you know. I love walking in the house, after a long day of work, and seeing the table set up with my favorite food. The house smells so good that I forget that I am tired. I am lucky because Kyoko is an amazing cook. She is honestly the perfect wife." His eyes were even shinning as he talked about his wife.

"What are your plans for the future?" Ren and Kyoko looked at each other.

"Ren's work schedule is always packed, and thankfully mine is getting there too. I love what I do and I love the fact that my husband does the same. So we understand each other more. We know how crazy it gets, so we help each other a lot. Ren especially! I don't know what I would do without him." She smiled.

"We plan to have kids, but not now. We are still very young, and have such a hectic schedule that it wouldn't be fair to the kid. But soon, right baby?" He looked at her lovely. That was too much for Sho. He turned the TV off and walked to the kitchen. The fridge was empty and so were most of the cupboards. How he wished Kyoko was here with him, so she could cook some salty eggs, and bring his favorite dessert in the entire world: strawberry Jell-O. But instead the house was empty, the kitchen empty and his heart broken. The only comfort came from knowing she was happy with a man that treated her well. Too bad that man wasn't him... But now he knew. The next girl that came around he would love her with all his heart. Because there is nothing worse than loving someone and not having anything back. No, that was a lie. There was nothing worse than losing a love you once took for granted. He took a deep breath. Worse was realizing you love someone after you threw them away, being rejected when you confess because they were happy in someone else's arm. He might have lost her, and her love, but at least in that cold apartment, the memories of them kept him warm. Only for tonight…

"It does not do well to dwell in the past." He laid in bed and closed his eyes , falling deeply in sleep. For only in his dreams she was with him.


End file.
